Summer Camp Love
by annalyssa13
Summary: What would happen if Sonny and Chad weren't famous? How would they meet? They'd meet at camp of course! This story is much better then the summary! I swear! Rated T for some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Camp Wannabe (More like 'Welcome to my personal hell')**

Hello people of Earth, Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, and any other people who might be reading this story. I'm Allison Munroe, I'm 14 years old, and I live in Phoenix, Arizona. July 1st was one of the worst days of my life. Do you want to why? Of course you do. It was the day I had been dreading for months, the day I had to go to Camp Wannabe. I kept telling my Mom I didn't want to go. And did she listen? No. Of course she didn't. She kept telling me I was going to have fun. And to be honest, I did have a little fun at camp. I made 2 new friends, and best part, they both live in Phoenix! But even though I made new friends, I also made a new enemy, or so I thought. Chad Dylan Cooper. This is my story........

"But mom, I don't wanna go!!!!" I complained on the way there.

"Now, now, Allison, please don't be difficult." My mother, Connie, told me.

"Why are you sending me here in the first place?"

"Because it'll be good for you."

Of course. That's the typical Mom answer. I should have known she was going to say that.

"It'll be fun, just wait and see!" she continued

20 minutes later we finally arrived.

"Mom?"

"What is it Allison?"

"Can we go home now?" I asked hopefully

"No. We can't. Now, go on. I'll see you in 3 weeks."

"Okay."

"Wait!"

"What is it, Mom?"

She reached over seat and put something on my shirt. I gave her a puzzled look and she simply said, "Name tag."

"Okay?"

"Okay, bye, Allison!"

"Bye, Mom." I said unenthusiastically.

I grabbed my luggage and made my way over to the other campers. Standing on a stage was a little middle aged lady. She must be the counsellor, I thought.

"Welcome to Camp Wannabe!" The camp counsellor's voice boomed, "I hope you all had a great school year!"

I can't believe my mom sent me to this stupid summer camp with some over peppy middle aged counsellor.

"Now I'm going to assign you to your cabin." The counsellor continued.

Oh fun. I'm probably going to get stuck with some over happy cheerleader. Eww.

She listed a bunch of people, she listed the guys first. Ummm? Hello! Hasn't she heard of ladies first? Uh, whatever. I heard this one pack of guys yelling, "Yeah!! Football!!" What the hell? Some people are just so weird. Then she started listing the girls, so I listened intently for my name to be called. After a bunch of names were called, I heard my name, along with two other girls names, called.

"Okay! Allison Munroe, Tawni Hart, and Zora Lancaster. Cabin 12."

The camp counsellor continued to drone on, and on about roommates and cabins. Just then I seen two girls make their way toward me, they must be my roommates, I thought to myself. One of them was tall and blond, and the other was short and was a brunette.

"Um...you must be Allison." The blond one said.

"Yeah, I'm Allison, but, how did you know my name?" I asked.

"The name tag."

"Right.", That stupid name tag. "So, who's Tawni and who's Zora?"

"I'm Tawni." The blond one said, "And this is Zora." She motioned to the little brunette beside her, and all she did was wave.

'_She must be shy,'_ I thought.

"How about we go to our cabin?" Tess suggested.

"Sure, let's go." I said

As we were walking to our cabin, we were stopped by three boys. The one in the front also had a name tag, it said 'Hello, I'm the awesome, Chad Dylan Cooper'. What it should've said was 'Hello, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the three named doofus!' If you're wondering why I said doofus, is because he gave off that 'doofus' vibe.

I could see that he was reading my name tag. I started to get nervous.

"Well, hello, Allison," Nate said.

I gulped. Why was I so scared?

"Well are you going to say something?" he asked. The other boys laughed.

"Y-y-yes." I stuttered.

"Aww, how cute, she's scared." He chuckled.

"Chad, just leave her alone." Tawni said.

"Make me!" He challenged.

"Oh, just go to hell!" Tawni yelled.

"Oh, so the little blond girl has some sass."

Then Tawni froze, she didn't know what else to say. Now I was really scared.

"You know what Chad?" Zora said "I'm sick and tired of your stupid bad boy attitude! You're a jerk! Come girls, let's go!"

Chad just stood there in shock as we walked away. And I was both scared and shocked but not just by Chad, but also by Zora's comment. We walked to our cabin in silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Satan

A/N: I realized I made a few mistakes in the last chapter. I wrote the name 'Nate' instead of 'Chad'. Because Nate was the original name of the character. And I also forgot to mention the fact that they are ALL 16 NOT 14 like I wrote in the last chapter. I'm terribly sorry if anyone got confused while reading chapter one. :( Well anywho, on a happier note. I'm going to try to post as many chapters as I can tonight. Which will hopefully be all of them. AND I have written a oneshot about Sonny and Chad that I hope to have to typed up and published by tonight.

~annalyssa13 (a.k.a. Chelsea)~

* * *

Chapter 2

We finally arrived at our cabin, still a little shaken up from Chad. And from Zora's comment.

I walked in the front door and said, "Well, that was some performance back there, Zora."

She laughed a little and said, "Yeah, but what I said back there is true. I'm sick and tired of his bad boy attitude!"

"But how could you possibly know he has a bad boy attitude? We just got here."

"Not me. Tawni and I have been coming here since we were ten. And even at the age of ten Chad was a douche bag!

"Really? Are you serious?"

They both nodded.

"Wow. Why do you guys think he's such a jerk?"

"I don't know. No one knows. But his brothers seem to have an idea," Tawni said.

"He has brothers? And what's their idea?" I asked becoming slightly confused.

"Yeah, he has brothers. Did you see the people behind him?" I nodded. "Those are his brothers, Devon and Justin. Devon's idea hardly makes any sense, but Justin's seems more realistic," Tawni said.

"Okay, but what are their ideas?" I asked becoming impatient.

"Hold on, I was getting there," Tawni said laughing at my impatience. "Devon thinks he's got a little bit of UST."

"UST?" I asked, interrupting Tawni.

"Unresolved Sexual Tension," Zora said with a straight face.

I tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably.

Tawni laughed at me but continued, "I know, doesn't really make any sense. But Justin on the other hand, thinks he has URI. And before you can interrupt again, URI means 'Unresolved Relationship Issues'."

"Or you could just say he's lonely," Zora said.

I laughed again then said, "Aw, he's lonely? That must suck. I've been lonely the past 16 years of my life."

"Aw, Allison. You've never had a boyfriend?" Tawni asked me.

I blushed and quickly looked away so they couldn't see.

"Well that's okay. We've never had boyfriends either," Zora told me.

"Okay, I'm getting kinda depressed here, let's change the subject," I said.

"I couldn't agree more," Zora said.

"So how come Devon and Justin were standing behind Chad? Do they just follow him around all day?"

"Pretty much."

"But why?" I asked becoming confused once again.

"Well, Devon and Justin once told us that they follow Chad around because they're brothers and because they have nothing else to do."

"They probably have something better to do that doesn't involve hanging out with Satan," I said sarcastically.

Tawni and Zora started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You called him Satan!" Tawni said between giggles.

"How is that funny?"

"Because it's true!" Zora said, erupting in a never ending strain of new giggles.

Okay, I had to laugh at that. We were all laughing for what felt like hours. After the laughter died down, we all started getting a little tired. So we all lied down and gossiped until we fell asleep. Tawni and Zora fell asleep before I did. I could tell because they were both snoring. While I waited for sleep to find me, I thought of what little prank Chad had in store for me tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3:Satan and His 2 Little Helpers

Chapter 3: Life at Camp with Satan and His 2 Little Helpers

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I looked around to see where the sound was coming from. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Okay, where the hell is that coming from? I found the source of the annoying beeping sound. The camp put an alarm clock in our room. It said 6:30. Who the heck gets up at 6:30 in the morning? I threw a pillow at it in an attempt to shut it up. It worked. I heard somebody mumbling in their sleep.

"What the hell?" Tawni said. She fell asleep again, I know because she started snoring.

"Get up," I said, throwing my other pillow at her.

"What the hell, Allison?" Tawni said, clearly annoyed.

"GET UP!!!!" I yelled.

"NO!!!!" she yelled back.

"ZORA!!! GET UP!!!" I yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up. Now you shut up," Zora said.

"Geez, someone's cranky today," I accused.

"SHUT UP!!!" She yelled.

"Touchy. Tawni? Are you up yet?"

"Yes," She replied.

"Then get out of bed."

"Fine, I will." She got out of bed.

I heard someone giggle outside of our cabin.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah," They replied in unison

I looked out the window, and low and behold, there was Chad and his 2 little helpers hiding behind a bush. How original. I knew he was up to something. I saw a string outside my window. He probably had a water bucket over my door. What a dork. So I went over to the door and put my hand on the door knob.

"What are you doing?" Tawni asked.

"Watch," I said.

I opened the door and a huge bucket of water fell on the porch. I heard Tawni and Zora gasp.

"Oh come on, Chad. Is that really all you got?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," He said coming out from behind the bushes.

"Aw man," Devon said. He kind of reminded me of Swiper the Fox from 'Dora the Explorer' when he said that.

"So that's really all you got?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. But I thought you'd fall for it," He replied.

"You'd thought I fall for it?" I asked. He nodded. "You've got to do better than that."

"I'll try better next time," he said as he was coming up the stairs.

"Next time?" I asked.

"Yeah, next time."

"We'll see about that," I challenged.

"Yes we will," He replied.

He stood there, staring me in the eyes. Then, out of nowhere, he kissed me. He KISSED me. Right on the lips!!!!

"Um.....I'm sorry." Then he ran away, like a scared little boy, while I stood there frozen in the doorway. Tawni's voice is what brought me back to reality.

"We, um, should probably get ready to go to the Mess Hall for breakfast."

"Y-y-y-yeah, I-I guess you're right," I stammered, still slightly breathless.

I was in a daze the rest of the day. I really didn't know what happened the rest of the day. But I just had my first kiss with a guy who I barely know. It was always an adventure in my life. I wondered what kind of adventure I was going to have tomorrow.

* * *

Please, Please, Please Review. You're reviews make me smile. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Heating Things Up

Chapter 4: Heating things up at Camp Wannabe

I don't even remember what happened yesterday, except the fact that I got kissed, by a boy I barely know!!! The next day Zora, Tawni and I went to the Mess Hall for breakfast, and as soon as I walked in, people started to point and whisper. I heard some of the girls say "Why would someone as hot as Chad kiss her?", "Ewwww, Chad kissed her?"and I also heard "Why on earth would he kiss her?"

"So, I guess they heard what happened yesterday," Tawni said with a nervous giggle.

I gave her an evil glare. She kept quite.

I sighed.

"Even I regret what happened yesterday, and I'm not even the one who started it!" I complained.

"Wow. That bad, huh?" Zora asked.

"Yeah, it is that bad," I replied.

"Oh, you poor thing you!" Tawni exclaimed.

The expression on Tawni's face was absolutely priceless! I just had to laugh. It looked like someone had slapped her, she looked dumbstruck, and her eyes were popping out of her head.

"What?" Tawni asked, still confused about what was going on.

"Your expression looks so funny!!" I exclaimed, amused by her dumbness.

"You are not nice Allison!!" Tess exclaimed.

"Never said I would be," I replied.

By now we were in line to get our food. After we got our food Tawni, Zora and I all went to sit down at a table.

"So.........have you talked to Chad yet?" Zora asked curiously.

"No, and I don't plan on it."

"You have to talk to him sooner or later," Tawni told me, sternly.

"I choose later." I said.

"Allison!!" Tawni and Zora said in unison.

"Fine! I'll talk to him after breakfast." I said in defeat.

"Good girl." Tawni said. It sounded like she was talking to a dog that obeyed and finally did a trick.

I growled at her, as weird as that may be, but I did it! She just gave me a funny look.

After breakfast Tawni, Zora, and I all walked outside, away from all the whispering people.

"Let's go back to the cabin," Zora said.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

"No, no, no Miss. Monroe you have to go and talk to Mr. Cooper," Tawni reminded me.

"Gosh darn it!! I was hoping you two would forget!" I exclaimed.

"Not a chance!" Tawni said confidently.

"I hate you two right now!" I exclaimed.

"The feeling's mutual!" Tawni and Zora said in unison.

"Now march, Miss. Monroe!!"

And with that I started to walk to Chad's cabin, only to bump into him on the way there.

"Um.......hey, Allison," Chad said shyly.

Wait! Chad Dylan Cooper. Shy?!?! But he seemed so confident before. Well there's a first for everything I guess.

"Hey, Chad," I said nervously.

Wait!!! Hold the presses!! _I_ was nervous? Around _Chad_? Well, as I said before, there's first for everything.

"So.....I heard some people found out about what happened between us yesterday," He said innocently.

"_Some???_ Chad, the _whole_ camp is talking about it!!! Would you to explain _how_ they know? Because the last time I checked, the only people who knew what happened are Justin, Devon, Zora, Tawni, you, and me!" I exclaimed clearly ticked off.

"Well....,"

"Well what, Chad?"

"Well, I kind of told a few people and those people probably spread it around camp."

"Chad!"

"What?"

"Why would you tell people what happened between us?"

That caught him off guard.

"I honestly don't know."

"God Chad, get a brain!"

"I already have one."

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Then screw it on properly!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me like I was speaking another language.

"Never mind," I said, annoyed.

"Um, okay then," he said, still slightly confused.

"I have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

He looked so scared, like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Um, it was a-a-a spur of the moment thing," he stuttered.

"Yeah, nice answer there bucko. Now tell me the real reason why you kissed me." I shot back at him.

"Because, I love you."

Whoa!!

I know!! I'm shocked too. I cannot believe he just said that!!

* * *

Please, Please, Please Review!! Your reviews make me smile. :D


	5. Chapter 5: What's Going On Here?

Chapter 5

What's Going On Here?

"Wait! You what?" I asked a little shaken.

"I love you," He said very happily.

"Hold it! Back up a second! You love me?"

"Yes!"

"Is this some kind of sick prank? Honestly."

"No. I'm not joking, Allison. I'm dead serious. This isn't some sick prank.

"Oh my god! Oh my freaking god!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"How can you love me? You just met me a few days ago!"

"I know! I don't know why I love you, but I just do! I'm totally and completly in love with you!

"Okay, first, creepy. Second, why me?"

"I honestly don't know, Allison. But, I do want to ask you a question."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

'Well_, why not? It's not like my life can get any more awkward_' I thought.

"Do you, maybe, wanna go out with me sometime?" He asked nervously.

'_Man, I was so wrong! My life just got a little more awkward!'_ I thought.

"Ummm....," I was trying to think of what to say.

"You're going to say no, aren't you?" Chad said sadly.

"No, I'm not going to say no. I just need some time to think this over. It's a lot to process."

"Okay, you need time to think?"

"Yes, please," I said shyly.

"Okay, go think."

"Thank you Chad. I'll get back to you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be waiting!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

I waved goodbye and started to walk back to my cabin.

'_Does he really love me? Or is this some prank he thought of to make fun of me?' I thought._

I walked into my cabin and screamed, "Oh my god!!"

Tawni and Zora came running.

"What's wrong?" They asked at the same time.

"Chad, that's what's wrong!"

"What did he do? How did your little talk with him go?" Tawni asked.

"It was going fine until...," I said trying to make the words come out of my mouth.

"Until what?" Tawni said, becoming impatient with me.

"Until he told me the reason why he kissed me is because he loves me," I said still shocked over the whole ordeal.

"OH MY GOD!" Tawni and Zora yelled in unison.

"I know! But the story doesn't end there!" I blurted out.

"It doesn't?" Zora asked.

"No! He wanted to know if I'd like to go out with him sometime!" I said.

"Oh my lord! What did you say?"

"I told him I have to think about it."

"And are you?"

"Yes, but I need your help. What should I say?"

"I think you should go for it!"

"Totally!" Tawni agreed.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Just give the poor guy a chance, Allison!" Tawni told me sternly.

"Okay fine! I'll give him a chance!"

"Yay!" Tawni and Zora exclaimed in unison.

I finally caved! I can't believe I'm going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper. Me, Allison Monroe. Going on a date. With Chad. Just so you know, I'm not entirely thrilled about this.

"When are you going to tell him yes?" Tawni asked curiously.

"Tomorrow after breakfast," I said.

"Okay. Oh my god! This is so exciting! Tawni exclaimed excitedly.

"If you say so," I replied solemnly.

After breakfast the next day, I went up to Chad and told him that I agreed to go out with him. We exchanged numbers and he walked away with a big grin and a simple, "I'll call you!" What have I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 6: Oh My Lord!

A/N: I realized I made yet another mistake. I forgot to add a disclaimer. And I don't wanna get in trouble for that. So I'm going to add one on here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot line. But if did own Sonny With A Chance I would have Chad and Sonny together already. :D

* * *

Chapter 6: Oh my lord! Is anything right in this world?

After telling Chad yes, I walked back to my cabin in silence. I walked in and said, "I did it! I told him yes."

"Yay!! Allison!! I'm so proud of you!!!" Tawni exclaimed happily.

"You mean _we're_ so proud of you," Zora said.

"Yeah, whatever, anyway, I'm so proud of you!!" Tawni said.

Zora just gave an exasperated sigh. I giggled at that.

"So, have you put into what you're going to wear?" Tawni asked.

"No, Chad said he was going to call me, so I don't know if it's going to be casual or formal."

As if on cue, my phone started to ring.

I picked my phone. I read the caller ID, it was Chad.

"It's Chad," I said simply.

"Answer it!!!" Tawni and Zora yelled in unison.

I hit the talk button and said, "Hey, Chad."

"Hey, Allison!" Chad answered excitedly.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to give you an update about our date."

Oh god. I did not like the way he said 'our date'. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Ok. So, what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, it's kind of a dressy occasion, I guess."

"You guess?" I laughed at his last comment.

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, and when is it, exactly?" I asked.

"Um...Saturday? At eight o'clock? I guess."

I laughed again, "Again with the guessing. Wait, Saturday?"

"Yeah, Saturday. Why? Is something wrong? Do you already have plans?"

"No, it's just that's in two days."

"Are you ok with that date then?"

"Yeah, totally. Saturday is awesome."

"Okay, great! I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Ok, bye, Allison!"

"Bye, Chad."

I hung up, and let out an exasperated sigh. I sat down on my bed, and hung my head in my hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked into the palms of my hands.

"Oh Allison, it'll be okay," Tawni said, sounding like my mom.

"Yeah, Tawni's right! It'll be okay!! You have two days to get ready," Zora said.

"I know. But out of all the guys here, why did it have to be Chad?" I asked.

"Some things happen for a reason. I think this is for the best." Tawni said.

"Since when have you been so smart?"

"Hey! I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't expect someone like you to say something like that."

"Yeah, I know, right? When people see me I bet they think 'oh look, it's another stupid blonde' and they walk right by me!"

I laughed at the way she said what people thought about her, she lowered her voice to sound like a dude. She joined in laughing, and then Zora started to laugh too.

After we settled down a little bit I said, "Well then, I better look for something to wear Saturday night."

"Can we help?" Zora asked hopefully.

"I guess, I was just going to wear something I own since I hardly have any spending money." I said.

"Well we can still help." Tawni said.

"Okay, my mom made me pack a few dresses just in case," I went to suitcase and opened it.

"A few? Allison, that's more than a few, that's like 10." Tawni said stupidly.

"I know, Tawni. My mom thinks that's a few." I said.

"Well then, you're mom is psycho!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

Tawni and Zora both laughed at that. I just smiled at their obvious stupidity, and their ability to laugh at pretty much anything.

After about an hour we had settled on a dress for my date. It was a deep blue with a slight v-neck. (A/N: link on my profile)

"Wow. Awesome, you look amazing!!!" Tawni exclaimed.

I blushed, "Thank you, Tawni."

"Anytime, Allison. Now, you better get changed, we have to be in the Mess Hall for dinner in 20 minutes."

"Okay, just give me five minutes and I'll be right out."

After I had changed back into my regular clothes, Tawni, Zora, and I headed to the Mess Hall for dinner. We stood in line to get our food, and guess who came up behind us? You guessed it. Chad. He put his arm around my shoulders and said, "What's up, Alli?"

"Alli?" I asked cluelessy as to why he decided to give me a nickname.

"Yeah. Your name can be a mouthful sometimes, so I decided to give you a nickname. Do you like it?"

"Um...yeah. I guess."

"Or would you prefer Sonny?"

"I like them both. I can see how you came up with Alli, but how in the world did you come up with Sonny?"

"Well, whenever you walk in the room you always smile, and your smile can put the sun to shame. You're very Sonny. That's how I came up with it."

'_Aw, that's really sweet.' _I thought.

"That's really sweet Chad," I said.

"Well, I have my moments."

At this point I was at the front of line. I got my food. I turned to face Chad, and I told him that I'd see him later. He nodded his head, and I ran off to go and sit at the table with Tawni and Zora. After we ate, we went back to our cabin. Tawni turned to me and said, "Awwwwww!!!"

"Oh, shut it, Tawni!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's cute! He has little nicknames for you! Alli and Sonny. And to say that your smile can put the sun to shame, oh my god was that ever cute!! Maybe deep down, Chad's a good guy."

"I guess he is," I started blushing, for what reason, I do not know.

"Oh my god! Tawni! Look! She's blushing!" Zora yelled.

"Aww...that's so cute!" Tawni exclaimed.

"So, do you think you two will kiss again?" Zora asked.

"Knowing Chad, probably," I laughed at how true the comment was, and I shivered at the fact that Chad might kiss me again.

"Do you think you'll enjoy the date?" Tawni asked.

I thought about for a moment. I didn't really know the answer to that. So I told her the answer that seemed the most logical, and the answer that my heart was telling me.

"Yes, I think I will," I said happily with a smile.

Tawni and Zora both gave me proud, encouraging smiles.

Saturday came all too soon. The big night, as Tawni called it. I was nervous, really nervous, and I don't know why. I was dressed for the date. While I was waiting for Chad I was talking to Tawni and Zora. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Are you ready, Alli?" Tawni asked me, using one of Chad's nicknames for me.

I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded.

I opened the door, and there was Chad. He was wearing a suit, and man did he ever look good. Wait, did I just say that? Oh, darn. I did.

"Hey, Sonny. Y-y-you look amazing," Nate said, using my favourite nickname.

"Thanks, so do you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

Chad took my hand, which made my heart fly and I don't know why, and lead me outside, we walked for a few minutes, then he pointed somewhere and I felt my jaw drop and I said, ".God."

* * *

I hate to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. But I could only put up 5 more chapter tonight. I have limited computer time. :( But I promise I will try to get the rest of the chapters up tomorrow after I'm done school.

Please, Please, Please Review. Your reviews make me smile :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line. If I did own Sonny With A Chance, Chad and Sonny would be together already.

* * *

Chapter 7: I fell hard.

I stood there staring at the beautiful scene in front of me. I swear I felt my jaw hit the ground. Chad was staring at me. Do you want to know what I was looking at? Of course you do. It was a table on the dock surrounded by what looked like millions of candles, roses as the center piece, and in the background, one of the most beautiful sunsets I've ever seen in my life. It sounds like something straight out of a sob story, I know. But I might as well been in the sob story!

"Do you like it?" Chad asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Chad, I love it! Did you do all of this?" I asked.

"Well, most of it. My brothers helped me, and I had to pull a few strings with the counsellors in order to pull this off."

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"Well, you're worth it."

I felt like crying when he said that. One thing I'd like to know is why I'm falling so hard for this guy that was standing in front of me. He acted like a complete jerk when I first met him, now he's so sweet. Why am I falling so hard? Can someone please tell me?

"That's sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I said sweetly.

He blushed, "Well then, do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah, sure."

He even pulled my chair out for me. Which I did thank him for, and he just blushed again. He made me feel special, I've never felt this way before. Was I in love? This is how some people describe love, so this must be love. But out of all the guys, did it have to be Chad? I would have to say goodbye to him in two weeks. I just know that would break my heart. So why would God make me fall in love with someone I couldn't keep? I just didn't understand it. God is so unfair sometimes.

While we were waiting for our food to come out Chad decided that we should talk, get to know each other better.

"So, where are you from?" Chad asked a little awkwardly.

"Oh, um, I'm from Phoenix, Arizona," I replied.

"No way! Me too! Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah! That's totally awesome! But what high school do you go to?"

"I go to Tribeca Prep."

"Sweet! That's where I go! How come I've never seen you around school?"

"Oh. I just moved here from California."

"That must suck! Having to move in the middle of the summer."

"Yeah, but I'll adjust. I already have someone to show me around."

"Who?"

"You, silly."

"Well, who said I was going to do that?"

"Me, just now."

"You're a butt head."

We both just laughed. Then our food came, and after we finished we talked for a little while. Then it started to get dark so Chad walked me back to my cabin, we we're holding hands the whole way back, it felt so right. We were close to my cabin when Chad stopped me and turned me around to face him. He had a nervous look on his face, something was up. I just knew it. He looked at me for a while then grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a little black velvet box. For some reason, my heart started to race and I stared to get nervous. He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Allison, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

He opened the little black velvet box to reveal a little diamond heart on a silver chain. (A/N: link on my profile) My eyes started to get watery, and my vision got a little blurry.

"I-I-I love you too, Chad. Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen, and then he kissed me. Then he pulled away and took the necklace out of the box and fastened the necklace around my neck. I looked at the little heart on chain, then looked up and smiled at Chad.

"Thank you, for everything," I said with a huge smile on my face.

He returned the smile and said, "You're worth it."

He took my hand and we started heading back to cabin. When we reached the porch of the cabin, he turned to me and said, "I love you, Alli."

I knew Zora and Tawni listening through the door, but I didn't care. So I replied back, "I love you too, Chad."

He kissed me again. He said he'd see me tomorrow, and with that he walked down the steps and back towards his cabin.

I opened the door, hitting Tawni and Zora in the head in the process.

"OWW!" They both screamed in unison.

"That will teach you to listen through the door!!!" I yelled at them.

"Well, we're naturally nosey, Alli. Get used to it." Tawni said.

"Well, maybe I don't like you eavesdropping on Chad and I!"

"I couldn't help it! I heard you two outside, so I wanted to know what you we're talking about! He loves you! And you love him! Allison's in love! Isn't that cute Zora?"

"Yeah, it's so cute. But, what are you going to do when we leave in two weeks?" Zora asked.

"Well, that's no problem. Chad and I both live in Phoenix! And we both go to the same school! Isn't that awesome?" I replied excitedly.

"You live in Phoenix?!" Tawni and Zora yelled at me.

"Yeah, why? Is that a problem?" I asked nervously.

"No. No problem. It's just that Tawni and I both live in Phoenix too!" Zora said excitedly.

"Really? What school do you two go to?" I asked anxiously.

"Tribeca Prep," Tawni said.

"Well how come I never see you guys around school?"

"Well, we're not very popular."

"Well neither am I."

We went on to talk about my date, I told them pretty much everything about it. I told them about Chad asking me to be his girlfriend, I told them about the necklace, the setting of the date, and how Chad told me he loved me. We all changed into our pyjamas and called it a night.

I still can't believe I have my first boyfriend. I have officially fallen in love. And I fell hard.

* * *

Okay, So I lied. I have another chapter up. The rest will be up tomorrow. Promise.

Please, Please, Please Review. Your reviews make me smile. :D


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Not Saying Goodbye

I'm Back!!! I promised y'all I'd be back tomorrow, well tomorrow is now today :D so I'm hoping to get the rest of the chapters and the oneshot up tonight.

Disclaimer: I don't on anything except the plot line. If I did own Sonny With A Chance, Chad and Sonny would be together already.

* * *

Chapter 8 - I'm not saying 'goodbye', I'm saying 'see you later'

Well, here we are. It's the last day of camp. Our parents are coming get us tomorrow. I've spent almost every waking moment with my boyfriend, Chad. Zora thinks it's cute that I'm spending so much time with Chad. But Tawni, on the other hand, thinks I'm ditching her (she's blonde, remember?). So to make Tawni feel better, we've planned a day for all us to just hang out. So Tawni, Zora , Justin, Devon, Chad, and I all met at the beach to have a little picnic. The picnic thing is cheesy, I know. But hey, it's our last day of camp. We deserve to do something cheesy. We were sitting right by the lake, the sun was brilliantly shining. I was nestled comfortably in my wonderful boyfriends lap.

Justin and Devon were yelling at each other, but I don't know what they were fighting about, you couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Do they always fight like this?" I asked Chad.

"Yeah, pretty much," Chad said, clearly embarrassed by his brothers.

"What are they even fighting about?"

"Um," he paused to listen to them, "Devon's mad at Justin because he broke his bird house that he was working on." I gave him a very confused look. So he said, "Devon has an obsession with bird houses. He's little out there; his head isn't screwed on right. We're still waiting for tests." I laughed at him, but he gave me a very serious look. "I'm serious; we're actually waiting for the tests to come back."

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry."

He just laughed at me.

"What?!" I asked, very frustrated.

"You actually believed me when I told you we were waiting for his tests to come back?"

"Well, you sounded so serious when you said it, so yeah, I did believe you."

He laughed again, "My silly, silly Sonnygirl."

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Ask me again later."

"Fine. I will."

From the corner of my eye I saw Tawni get up.

"And where do you think you're going Miss. Hart?" I asked Tawni.

"I'm going to go tan," she responded.

I looked at her already tanned skin.

"I don't think you need to tan anymore, I think you might over tan."

"With me, there is no such thing as over tanning."

And with that, she left to go tan.

I looked over at Chad, who simply said, "She's psycho."

"Tell me something I don't know," I replied.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

About an hour later Tawni came back, she was bright red, burnt to a crisp.

"Owwww," Tawni said in pain.

"Oh my god, Tawni! What happened?" I asked, trying not to laugh at the burnt Tawni.

"I feel asleep."

"Now Tawni, what about did you say about there's no such thing as over tanning?"

"Oh, just shut up, Allison!"

"Grumpy!"

"Well, I'm burnt I deserve to be grumpy!"

Justin and Devon finally stopped their fight to see what was wrong, laughed when they saw Tawni, and went right back into their fight about Devon's birdhouse.

Soon it was starting to get dark which meant we had to head back to our cabins. Everyone already went back to their cabins, but I hung back with Chad.

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow!" I said, upset.

"Yeah, but we only have to wait 4 weeks until school starts. Then we can see each other again," Chad said trying to lighten the mood.

"Or, we can swap addresses so we can still see each other."

"Actually, that's a really good idea, Alli."

"But I don't have a pen or paper with me."

"We could go back to your cabin."

"Okay then."

We walked hand in and back to my cabin. I opened the door a little bit to make sure it was safe to walk in. After I made sure the coast was clear, I walked in.

Tawni was lying on cold wood floors.

"What are you doing, Tawni?" I asked.

"The floor is nice and cold, and it takes the pain away," she replied.

"Then why don't you take a cold bath? That'll work better than lying on the floor."

"Oh my god! I never thought about that!"

She got up at an extremely slow pace and fast walked to the bathroom.

"Poor Tawni," Zora said.

I laughed, "You got that right!"

Then Chad tapped on my shoulder.

"Address? Come on, it's almost curfew," Chad said

"Right, darn."

We exchanged addresses, and then Chad and I went out on the porch to get a little privacy.

"I can't believe camp is over," I said, sadly.

"I know. But it's not like we won't ever see each other again. There's school, and we can hang out after school, and we can come back to camp next year, and by the looks of your address, you live right down the street," Chad said, enthusiastically.

"Seriously?"

I looked at the addresses and he was right.

"Well I guess there's an upside to this very gloomy day," I said.

"Yes, there is. Well, there's five minutes till curfew so I better get going."

"Okay and I should probably go and check on Tawni."

He laughed. He turned to go leave.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked.

"No, what did I forget?" He said dumbfounded.

"This," I kissed him. "That's what you forgot.

"Oh, so, does mean you forgive me?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess it does."

He smiled then kissed me again and walked off back to his cabin.

I walked into my cabin, got changed into my pyjamas and went to bed.

When I woke up, I felt like crying. I looked at the clock, it said 6:29. The alarm should go off soon, but I went over and turned it off, and I woke up Tawni and Zora myself. The morning seemed to go by in a blur, before I knew it, I was standing in front of my blabbing mother and younger sister, Amy.

This is what my mother was saying to me, "How was camp? Did you have fun? Were people nice to you? Did you make any friends? Did you meet any cute guys?"

"MOM!" I yelled cutting off her rambling, "Camp was awesome! Yes, I had fun. People here were very nice. Yes, I made friends. And I did meet a cute guy!"

"Good, that's-WAIT! You met a cute guy? What's his name? What's he like?"

I laughed at my crazy hair brained mother, "His name is Chad, and he is very nice....." I paused and said in a very quiet voice, "and he's my boyfriend."

"YOUR WHAT?" My mom screamed.

"My boyfriend. Look! "I said, pointing to Chad, "There he is! Chad! Come here!"

He hesitantly walked over toward my family and I.

"Mom, this is Chad, Chad, this is my mom."

"Hi Mrs. Monroe," Chad said, shyly.

My mom launched full force into her protective mom speech, asking Chad what his intentions are. I quickly pulled him away before my mom went crazy.

"Thanks, Alli. You really saved me there. I don't know how you can live with her," Chad said.

"I don't know how I live with her either," I replied with a laugh.

I saw Tawni and Zora walking over towards us.

"We have to go," Tawni and Zora said in unison.

"Oh okay," I said sadly.

"Goodbye," They said in unison again.

"It's not goodbye," I said, they gave me a strange look, "it's see you later."

They smiled at me. We hugged, they waved and left.

"Chad! It's time to go!" Devon yelled.

"Well then, I guess I have to go," Chad said sadly.

"Okay. See you later," I said.

He kissed me.

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too, Chad."

With that, he ran off to his brothers, and I went to my mom, ready to go home.

* * *

Please, Please, Please Review. Your reviews make me smile :D


	9. Chapter 9: Back to School

Chapter 9: Back to School

Well, it's been 4 weeks since the end of camp. Chad and I have been going out for about 6 weeks. Today is the first day back to school. I'm excited because I get to see Chad, Tawni, Zora, Devon, and Justin again. But I'm upset because I have to do school work again. I was laying on my bed scrolling through the numerous pictures I had taken while I was at camp, one picture stood out among the rest, a picture that Tawni had taken of Chad and I kissing on the beach in front the sunset (Tawni is an amazing photographer) I also had this photo framed on my bedside table. I heard my mom yell, "Allison! Amy! It's time to get ready for school! Let's go!" It was mad dash to the bathroom, I beat Amy there. When I was done in the bathroom, I opened the door to a very angry Amy.

"You're a jerk!" exclaimed my annoying 12 year sister, Amy.

"It's not my fault you're slow!" I responded childishly.

She stuck her tongue out at me. There's so much love in this house. I hope you know I'm being sarcastic.

I got changed and went to my room to do my hair and make-up, when I was done I went to the kitchen to make my lunch. I really tried to avoid my mom, but that really didn't work. She bombarded me questions.

"Are you nervous Allison? Are you excited to see your friends again?" She asked.

"No, I'm not nervous; I don't have reasons to be nervous. Yes! I'm really excited to see my friends again!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Before I knew it, it was time to go. I was ready to go down to the bus stop, but mom made me wait for Amy.

"AMY!! Hurry up!! We're going to miss the bus!!" I yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she said as she was racing down the stairs.

We barely made it to the bus stop on time. We stood there for about 30 seconds then the bus pulled up. I just sat down in the bus, the doors were about close, and then I heard someone scream, "WAIT!"

That voice sounded so familiar. Then it hit me.

Chad.

I was right. I saw his goreous blond haired head running for the bus.

Chad was in full view; his brothers were right behind him screaming as well.

Chad ran right into the doors as they were opening. His brothers just stood there looking down at him on the ground and then got on the bus. Chad stood up, brushed himself off and got into the bus as if nothing happened. But people were laughing at him, he looked really upset, but the moment he saw me, his face lit up like a little boy on Christmas. Well, maybe I exaggerated that last statement, but it was pretty close to that. He came over and sat next to me.

"Hey Alli," Chad said happily.

"Hey, nice face plant," I said trying to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh be quiet! That hurt!"

I started laughing, "I'm sorry! But it was funny!"

All of a sudden Justin looked over the seat and said, "I agree with Allison, man. That was hilarious!!"

"Are you guys done yet?" Chad asked.

"No," Justin said, laughing like a hyena, "now I'm done."

"You are so immature!"

"This coming from the guy who's pouting like a 5 year old."

Chad stuck his tongue out at Justin and Justin did the exact same thing right back to Chad.

"Will you guys cut it out? You're acting like a bunch of kindergarteners!" I said.

"He started it!" Chad said, giving me the puppy dog look.

"Oh, come on! Don't go sucking up to your girlfriend! That's not fair! You're guilting her into taking your side!" Justin exclaimed.

"Don't worry Justin. I'm not taking his side," I said.

"Yes! Does that mean you're taking my side?"

"No, I'm not taking anybody's side!"

By this time we had reached the school, I could see Tawni and Zora waiting for me by school doors.

"Chad, go! Off the bus! Now!" I said.

"Pushy, pushy," Chad replied.

When I got off the bus, I ran to Tawni and Zora, nearly running over a few little kids in the process. I literally ran into them. I gave them a huge hug.

"HI!" I screamed at Tawni and Zora as I was hugging them.

"Whoa, Sonny. Tone it down a little we're right here, no need to yell," Zora said.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you guys again!" I exclaimed.

"So what happened on your bus ride this morning?" Tawni asked.

I filled them in about the events that took place on the bus. They laughed when I told them about Chad running into the bus doors. But they didn't believe they would fight over something as stupid as that though. We turned around to see Devon trying to calm them both down.

"Poor Devon," Tawni said. We laughed, linked arms, and walked through the doors of the school. This was going to be a good year.

* * *

One more chapter to go!!

Please, Please, Please Review. Your reviews make me smile :D


	10. Chapter 10: The Happy Ever After

This is the final chapter!! But don't fret, more Channy goodness coming at ya tomorrow with my oneshot that I'm going to post.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. If I did own Sonny With A Chance Chad and Sonny would be together already.

* * *

Chapter 10

The End Is Here

Well, there I was, sitting in math class, bored out of my mind. I was absentmindedly doodling in my notebook. What I didn't notice was that I kept writing 'SR + CDC = Love' until Tawni leaned over and said "Allison! What are you doing?"

I looked down at my notebook and realized what I was writing. I blushed.

"Whoops," I said with a nervous laugh.

She laughed at me and turned her attention back to the teacher.

The bell finally rang, signalling it was time for lunch. I bolted out of that classroom before anyone had a chance to blink.

I waited in the hall for Tawni. When she finally came out of the classroom, she walked over to me and said, "Jesus, what's the rush, Alli?"

"Oh, nothing," I said innocently.

"Oh really?" She asked, giving me her 'tell me before I hurt you' look.

"Fine, it's something. I just really want to see Chad. So can we please go to the cafeteria? Please?"

"Okay fine, let's go."

I squealed like a little girl, grabbed Tawni's hand, and then dragged her to the cafeteria.

We got our food and scanned the cafeteria looking for Chad, Devon, Jason, and Zora. When we found them we fast walked to the table (because we're not allowed to run in the school, not like we cared, but, the teachers were watching us).

I went to sit beside Chad, and he gave me a hug. While he was hugging me he whispered in my ear and said, "Hey, Sonbeam, I'd kiss you but the teachers are watching us like hawks!"

I giggled at what Chad said to me. Tawni, being her usual blonde self, asked, "What? Why are you giggling? Did I miss something?"

Chad and I just shook our heads at her. She just went back to eating her lunch. The rest of the day went by smoothly. But when I got home it was complete chaos. Amy kept bugging me and my mom. So I went up to my mom and said, "Sorry Mom, you're on your own."

And with that I went upstairs and locked myself in my room with my iPod, cell phone, and my homework. Gazing at the photo of Chad and I from camp.

That was 12 years ago. I'm now staring at the photo of Chad and I from our wedding. I'm now 26 years old, and married. Hey, guess what. We have 2 kids. They're fraternal twins. They're 4 years old. One boy and one girl. They're names are Dylan Joseph Cooper and Sophia Marie Cooper. They're cute but dangerous. We shouldn't let them hang out with Justin and Devon so often. Anyway, I bet you're wondering what I'm doing. If not, oh well, I'm going to tell you anyway. I decided to write a little book type thing for Chad and I to read so we can remember certain things like our first date and how we met.

"Allison!"

I turned around and seen Chad on the floor with the kids holding him down. I laughed at him. Chad said, "A little help would be nice."

"No thanks, I'm good," I said.

"Mommy! We knocked Daddy over!" Sophia exclaimed.

I laughed, "I can see that, honey."

"Now can you please help me, Sonny?"

"Fine. Okay kids, come on. Time to get ready for bed."

"But Mommy, I'm not tired yet!" Dylan said, stomping his foot.

"I don't care, go upstairs and get ready. We'll be up soon."

"Okay," The twins said in unison.

With that the twins went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Thank you for finally helping me!" Chad exclaimed.

I just laughed at him. Then he kissed me, and we enjoyed our own personal little moment of bliss.

**The End**

* * *

Well, that's the end my friends. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!

Please, Please, Please Review. Your reviews make me smile. :D


End file.
